dungeonsdragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aballister Bonaduce
Aballister Bonaduce is a fictional character from the Forgotten Realms fictional world of Dungeons and Dragons, creation of author R.A. Salvatore. Biography Bonaduce is the nemesis of his son Cadderly Bonaduce, the main character of R.A. Salvatore's The Cleric Quintet. Calculating, cold, and merciless, Aballister will stop at nothing to see his conquest of the region which he lives completed. Guided by the goddess Talona, Mistress of Poison, Aballister creates The Chaos Curse and unleashes it upon The Edificant Library, home of Cadderly and his friends. Not much is known of Aballister's previous life before he created the Chaos Curse. It is known that he spent some time at the Edificant Library after he left Carradoon, though was asked to leave due to his desires and choices in the use of his magical arts. Upon leaving he also abandoned his son Cadderly to be raised at the library, often fathered by the late Master Avery who while under the influence of the Chaos Curse told Cadderly some of the past of his mysterious father. Aballister's familiar is the imp Druzil, whom often holds the wizard in distaste. He is also the head of Castle Trinity, located north of the Edificant Library in the Snowflake Mountains. History Aballister Bonaduce killed his wife long ago and left their small son, Cadderly, on the doorsteps of the Edificant Library to be raised by the priests of Deneir and Oghma. It seems that Aballister couldn't be bothered with raising his own child, as the boy would have stood in the way of his studies of magic and his ascension through the ranks of the wizards at Castle Trinity. Years later in 1360 DR, Aballister is the most powerful wizard in Castle Trinity when the forces there decide to begin their campaign of conquest. Aballister had spent the two previous years gathering the ingredients for the Tuanta Quido Miancay, the Most Fatal Horror, a legendary potion of Talona.s poisonous, evil power. With the potion concocted, the chief priest of the Castle, Barjin, demanded the right to strike with the potion. He placed it in the cellars of the Edificant Library, where it caused all the people who breathed in its vapors to act without inhibition. Aballister's son Cadderly, now a priest of Deneir, defeated Barjin and plugged the potion. Castle Trinity's next step was to invade Shilmista Forest and destroy the elves there. Ragnor the ogrillon led the attack but also was defeated by Cadderly and his friends. Aballister then commissioned a group of hired killers from the Night Masks guild in Westgate to kill Cadderly, they too failed. Cadderly and his friends then took the offensive and traveled to Castle Trinity itself. There they braved many traps and battled the Castle's nearly infinite defenders until they reached Aballister himself. He and Cadderly then did battle with spells, and though their powers seemed closely matched at the time, Cadderly's spirit was stronger and he won the day, killing his father. Category:Uncategorized characters Bonaduce, Aballister